creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
M.R. James y el demonio de la catedral
thumbAlgunos eventos resultan inexplicables, y más aún cuando involucran a un eficiente narrador victoriano que vislumbró a un demonio real, inédito hasta entonces, en el frío sarcófago de una catedral mexicana. Septiembre de 1977. La revista Fate publica un artículo titulado: El demonio en la catedral (The Demon in the Cathedral), firmado por Robert Freeman Bound y Ramon Pantoja Lopez. Algunos meses después, en febrero de 1978, un alud de cartas enviadas por un lector escandalizado condenó la veracidad del artículo, señalando que todo lo que allí se narraba correspondía literalmente con el relato de terror de M.R. James: Un episodio en la historia de una catedral (An Episode of Cathedral History), publicado en 1914. La comparación entre el cuento de M.R. James y el artículo de la revista Fate excusa las sospechas de los lectores. El artículo describe un antiguo y misterioso manuscrito que narra la aparición de un demonio en la catedral principal de la ciudad de México en 1629. Según el libro, un sarcófago de mármol apareció súbitamente en la catedral durante una ceremonia. El ataúd fue abierto por las autoridades clericales con la intención de exorcizar al demonio que habitaba dentro, pero antes de que la operación concluya el demonio escapó, dejando atrás un rastro de cadáveres descoyuntados y sanguinolentos. El manuscrito termina aquí, sin embargo, Lopez y Bound sostienen que el demonio fue capturado tras este episodio, señalando que existen pruebas en los registros eclesiásticos sobre un extraño sarcófago redescubierto en 1935, sobre el cual se efectuó un prolijo exorcismo. Este ataúd fue reubicado en una cripta, y el manuscrito original fue vendido a un coleccionista de Barcelona. Por otro lado, el cuento de M.R. James afirma que en 1840, durante algunos trabajos de remodelación en la catedral de Southminster, fue hallada una extraordinaria tumba escondida cerca del púlpito principal. Tras una serie de eventos ominosos, entre ellos, la propagación de una enfermedad desconocida, las autoridades deciden abrir el sarcófago. Al hacerlo, un demonio indefinible huye hacia la ciudad, dejando una estela de muerte y espanto. M.R. James lo define en los siguientes términos. "A thing like a man, all over hair, and two great eyes to it..." "Una cosa similar a un hombre, hirsuta, con unos ojos muy grandes..." Y agrega: "...hideous form... incredibly ugly, neither human nor animal." "...horrible forma... increíblemente feo, ni humano ni animal." thumb|260pxSólo cuando observamos atentamente los hechos descritos en ambos textos notamos que las similitudes, en apariencia circunstanciales, se asemejan de un modo concluyente. Casi todos los detalles coinciden perfectamente, no sólo en cuestiones generales, sino en eventos puntuales como frases aisladas que se repiten, secuencia de la tragedia, ubicación del sarcófago, etc. Los autores del artículo declararon que jamás habían leído el cuento de M.R. James, cuya lectura, de hecho, estaba reservada a unos pocos coleccionistas -como el lector agudo de la revista Fate-; ya que no circuló en forma masiva desde 1914, y ésto únicamente en Inglaterra. Por otro lado, en la época en que M.R. James escribió "Un episodio en la historia de una catedral", la leyenda del sarcófago era completamente desconocida, de hecho, recién se la consignó en 1935. Es decir, veintiún años después de la publicación del relato. Un número creciente de investigadores se interesó en esta coincidencia. Se pidió autorización a la iglesia para revisar los archivos oficiales de 1935, y se confirmó que durante ese año un curioso manuscrito había sido vendido por la catedral de México a un coleccionista privado de Barcelona. Dos años después se realizó un hallazgo que aumentaría el misterio en torno a la visión profética de M.R. James. Se encontró un nuevo documento en la catedral mexicana que señalaba que en aquel fatídico sarcófago había tallada una frase proveniente del versículo XXXIV de Isaías en la Vulgata. Esta frase, oculta hasta ese momento, coincidía perfectamente con la línea terrible que brillaba sobre el sarcófago pensado por M.R. James: En ambos ataúdes podía leerse: "Ibi cubavit lamia." (Ahí está el cubil de Lamia) Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Demonios